


Rendição

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut, sanami - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Pensou que a Nami se jogaria nos braços do Sanji rapidamente, aliviada e feliz por estarem vivos depois de Whole Cake, que seria muito fácil?VOCÊ ESTÁ MUITO ENGANADO!!* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! e Spirit *** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal **
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Rendição

**Author's Note:**

> *One Piece não é meu e sim do Oda-sensei, e Sanji de volta é uma benção a todos *
> 
> Oieee
> 
> Esta fic foi escrita como um presente de aniversário para ~Mokocchi 💝
> 
> No entanto, como preciso acreditar no que eu mesma escrevo, resolvi desenvolver um assunto que volta e meia encontramos pela fandom, seja representado com fanarts, fanfics, discussões de grupo, até mesmo shipwars... 😶
> 
> Esta one é uma história de como alguém pode pensar que é muito bom, e alguém ainda assim pode ficar muito machucado, se tornar muito rancoroso e vingativo, e de como os acontecimentos podem abrir novos caminhos, porém, não sem provações...
> 
> Mokocchi, espero que aproveite seu presente!
> 
> **A critério de curiosidade, escutei a música ["Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You (George Benson)"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wyaXe8XgqcQ)**
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Rancor

Mãos habilidosas seguravam cuidadosamente, toques ligeiros e atos calculados, um sorriso preguiçoso se espalhava no rosto sonhador assim como um aroma cítrico e alucinante invadia o ambiente, ao longe o sol se deitava entre as curvas das ondas, beijando cada saliência com adoração ardente e submissão completa, a cena fez os dedos ágeis se fixarem na pele macia, e um olhar para a janela foi o suficiente para Sanji saber que tocar uma fruta, por mais zeloso que ele fosse, não era o mesmo que tocar a pele pálida da ruiva que se esticava sob a luz rosada do pôr de sol.

O loiro voltou os olhos novamente para a tarefa de ralar ligeiramente a superfície das preciosas laranjas de Nami, guardou as raspas em um recipiente tampado, armazenando no freezer para bolos, pudins, panquecas ou outras receitas futuras, seu olhar encontrou a ruiva outra vez, caminhando em direção ao leme e sabia que milhares de sobremesas ele precisaria preparar, para ter pelo menos os olhos castanhos quentes dela novamente nos seus.

Desde a luta final Sanji não conseguira mais que meio olhar desinteressado de atenção da navegadora, aparentemente ela ofereceu uma trégua silenciosa durante o confronto com os Piratas da Big Mom e a própria Yonkou, até sorriu para ele, em alívio e felicidade, mas o olhar que Nami lhe enviou quando ele subiu no tapete de Purin passou despercebido a todos, menos ao coração sensível do cozinheiro, foi um dos raros olhares frios que ela dedicava a ele, talvez o mais frio de todos, desprovido de lágrimas, seco em emoções, naquela hora um peso assentou no peito do loiro, e naquele momento eram tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo que ele teve que sufocar a aflição e seguir em frente.

Porém agora, era insuportável estar no mesmo espaço que ela, viajando ao encontro dos outros e assistindo-a apenas ao longe, sentindo o frio penetrando em seu corpo toda a vez que estavam no mesmo local, dedicada em ignorar Sanji, Nami chegou ao limite de fazer as refeições no quarto, dando a Chopper uma tarefa diária de levar a ela todo tipo de alimento, obviamente Sanji se espreitara para o quarto quando a ruiva se ausentava, para deixar variedades que poderiam agradar o delicado paladar dela.

Na noite anterior Nami estava animada contando a Luffy os progressos com seus mapas, ao que o capitão não poderia se importar menos, a verdade é que Usopp e Sanji, assim como Franky e Robin eram aqueles que de fato apoiavam e ouviam, davam ideias e elogiavam Nami com sua atividade tão dedicada, Luffy se limitava a sorrir orgulhoso, sem entender, feliz em sua ignorância.

Então Sanji decidiu sentar-se junto a ruiva e o moreno, que bocejava entediado, ele tragou o cigarro, e em seguida soprou a fumaça, baforadas espiralaram artisticamente no ar chamando a atenção de Nami para ele, enquanto ela observava os círculos esbranquiçados se perderem no céu já escuro Sanji permanecia oferecendo suas observações pontuais, juntamente com seus ardentes elogios apreciativos, a navegadora manteve os olhos no ar até que a fumaça se dissipou exatamente como a atenção dela, que nem mesmo dispensou uma mínima olhadela para o loiro.

Ela simplesmente apanhou seus mapas, enrolando-os cuidadosamente, abraçou as folhas como se fossem pequenos e frágeis animais, se ergueu nas longas pernas perfeitas, jogou os cabelos compridos para trás, proferiu um _boa noite_ caloroso direcionado exclusivamente para Luffy, e saiu andando elegantemente pelo convés em direção ao quarto. Sanji foi obrigado a se contentar em apreciar as costas delgadas da navegadora se afastando, as pontas dos cabelos ondulados brincando em um balanço suave na altura do traseiro redondo, e ele ignorou um frenesi de desejo que o acometeu, empurrando para o fundo do peito um sentimento borbulhante de rejeição.

Não se poderia afirmar que não estivesse acostumado a ser descartado pela navegadora, o problema é que atualmente ela fazia isso com o seu plantel de fugazes olhares gelados, recheado de desdém arrogante, como se Sanji não fosse nada mais do que alguma sujeira maculando uma superfície outrora impecável.

E o cozinheiro a conhecia o suficiente depois de todos esses anos de observação, e sabia que aquela desinteressada arrogância era um dos meios de disfarçar a raiva efervescente que borbulhava silenciosamente dentro de Nami, já estavam em um ponto que Sanji não sabia como reverteria o processo, até porque ele nunca vira a ruiva tão efusivamente indiferente, tão dedicada em ignorar alguém como ela se esforçava em fingir que ele não existia, Sanji agradecia pelos outros nakamas não estarem ali, para que não presenciarem o quanto ele estava sendo patético.

Durante a fuga final, Nami o protegera e lutara, ele a carregou em seus braços e ainda podia sentir o calor dela em suas mãos enquanto a ruiva continuava atirando raios com seu Clima Tact, a situação naquele momento o deixara feliz e orgulhoso, com a certeza de que o perigo iminente tinha lhe proporcionado perdão... mas como estava enganado... Nami apenas o poupara por um pequeno instante, para despedaçá-lo durante o resto de seus dias.

_“Eu jamais perdoarei você”_

Aquelas palavras o atingiram como um dos disparos mais potentes do Clima Tact e, mesmo que em alguns segundos, quando Nami ofereceu uma trégua, Sanji erroneamente dispensou a dor em nome da salvação de todos, mas Nami estava cobrando costumeiramente, com seus famintos juros e correções, e fazendo valer sua promessa, ela não parecia nem mesmo perto de perdoá-lo, criando um enorme buraco no coração do cozinheiro, horas e horas depois de tal promessa, a ruiva se mantinha firme em lhe ignorar adoravelmente, enquanto o evitava ou o tratava com indiferença enregelante, indiferença essa, que em algum ponto deixou de parecer sensual.

Sanji precisava reverter a situação, mas _como fazer isso_ era algo que estava ocupando toda sua capacidade estratégica, nada até agora funcionara, sentado ao lado de Luffy observou Nami entrar no quarto, por cima do ombro ela enviou-lhe mais um de seus olhares glaciais, e uma palavra simples deixou os lábios dela, proporcionando um arrepio de dor através do corpo do loiro, ele desviou o olhar e afundou o rosto nas mãos, exausto de saber que ela tinha razão...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A mão dela estremeceu junto a maçaneta, um calor se espalhava pelas suas costas e Nami sabia que estava sendo observada, seu coração apertou de raiva e desgosto, ela atirou os olhos, sabendo o que encontraria.

O olhar límpido e arrependido de Sanji, como sempre, não a abandonava, ele desfizera-se de sua atitude austera, elegante, e só surgia na presença dela com ombros caídos e costas curvadas, em outros tempos ele se achara leal e honesto, praticamente um herói, mas havia algo de errado com esses heróis sempre fazendo coisas estúpidas, prontos para morrer... ela jamais poderia perdoá-lo mesmo se entendesse, o medo e a humilhação que ela experimentou estiveram acima do que seus sentimentos poderiam suportar.

_“Seus marginais imundos do mar”_

Mesmo que ela não pudesse acreditar nos insultos que indiferentemente deixavam a boca do loiro, mesmo que sentisse em seu coração que não era verdade, ainda assim, doía demais, o medo e o abandono a envolveram em uma nuvem de dor, seu coração afundou no peito e enquanto ela juntava o que sobrou de Luffy sentia a dor em sua mão, do tapa desferido no rosto anormalmente endurecido de Sanji, dor essa que não era nada se comparado ao seu peito dilacerado.

Assistir Luffy espancado apenas gerou nela uma onda de enjoo, um sofrimento acachapante, e uma mágoa irreversível.

Ele encarou por alguns segundos o olhar penetrante do loiro, e ela sentiu a pontada da tristeza, os cabelos ruivos dela encobriam parcialmente seu rosto, a protegendo da visão dele quando uma palavra escapou de seus lábios, como um suspiro.

_“Covarde”_

Cansada de sentir-se machucada, exausta da raiva que insistia em reinar dentro dela sobrepujando todos seus outros sentimentos, queria poder gritar com Sanji e extravasar, choraria se pudesse, porém, as lágrimas secaram em algum ponto e isso só a feria ainda mais.

Saber que ele a observava era só uma munição para sua ira, ter consciência de que ele a conhecia muito bem só elevava sua vontade de ir até lá e gritar no rosto dele. Afinal, ele não ia fazer nada? Continuaria dançando em torno dela sem coragem de encará-la?

Nami entrou no quarto, depositou os mapas na mesa, e jogou-se na cama, o vestido enrolou-se no quadril quando o corpo esguio tocou o colchão, a ruiva tomou um travesseiro e apertou-o rente ao peito, se ela estava atingindo o loiro com sua frieza, se estava oferecendo a ele alguma dor, não se arrependia, queria que ele provasse um pouco do que ela teve de sobra naquele momento, ainda achava uma ninharia, pois Sanji não encarava o perigo como ela, Sanji nem mesmo se magoava com as atitudes das pessoas, ele geralmente só agia na hora, parecia até mesmo desprovido de memória, ou ela é que era muito rancorosa.

O fato é, ela pensou sozinha abraçada ao travesseiro em meio a escuridão, que tudo aquilo tinha atingido mais a ela do que a qualquer outra pessoa, a machucara profundamente, de uma forma que mesmo a ruiva não conseguia reverter, ainda que compreendesse o que levou Sanji a agir daquela maneira.

Com um peso assentado em seu coração, ela ergueu-se a contragosto da cama e com gestos silenciosos e automáticos despiu-se e deslizou uma camisola de algodão pelo corpo, pensativa se questionou se Sanji já teria ido para a cama, se continuaria fugindo, ou se enfrentaria aquilo que os dois já sabiam que existia, cada vez maior e mais avassalador, aquilo que inclusive ela preferia ignorar, pois poderia salvá-los, ou execrar a ambos.

O corpo suave caiu de encontro ao lençol macio, insone e abatida Nami olhou pela última vez para a porta, desejando que Sanji fosse realmente tão seguro de si quanto parecia, desejou no silêncio do quarto que ele fosse tão corajoso, impulsivo e imbatível na vida, quanto era nas batalhas...

E em algum momento da noite, enquanto reunia forças para continuar indiferente no dia seguinte, um sono turbulento a encontrou...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

O vento estava calmo, a frágil luz prateada era delicada, mas não indefesa, e beijava o convés como se fosse uma donzela seduzindo seu amante, como se ele pertencesse somente a ela, e pudesse manipulá-lo como bem entendesse, com ou sem o consentimento dele... Sanji gostava de pensar assim, quem queria seduzir era puro e amável, mas ainda direto, pois a paixão era algo inevitável, e onde houvesse paixão, haveria dor, haveria luta...

Sanji muito debateu com sua consciência e sabia que precisaria fazer algo, pensara em várias formas de fazer as mais variadas abordagens, mas às vezes muito planejamento só causava mais espera, e não estava podendo arcar com a agonia, cada minuto perdido era uma vida de apreensão e culpa que desfrutava.

De repente ele se viu na porta do quarto de Nami, e só percebeu isso quando o rosto dela se materializou na frente dele, encarando-o, como se ele tivesse saído de alguma ilusão, confuso ele percebeu que tinha a mão erguida a ponto de bater na porta, ou já batera, aparentemente Nami tinha aberto e não parecia feliz em vê-lo, ela deu as costas para ele, mas não bateu a porta, não o enxotou, era um convide silencioso, ou uma armadilha para massacrá-lo.

Talvez ambos.

Sem hesitar Sanji deu alguns passos e ficou no centro do quarto, observando as costas da navegadora, ombros enrijecidos, e ele sentia um tipo de fúria contida vindo dela, frustração, provavelmente, e sentimentos difusos, complicados demais para tocar.

— O que faz aqui? São duas da manhã, caso não tenha notado. — A voz fria dela o tirou de seus pensamentos.

Com uma cambalhota no estômago, Sanji assistiu quando ela se virou e seus olhos estavam nos dele, diretamente o encarando, como não fizera há muito tempo.

— Eu preciso dizer uma coisa... — Ele começou, a voz rouca, as mãos suavam e ele esfregou as palmas nas calças, tentando reunir suas considerações.

— Você tem apenas esta chance para dizer seja o que for. — Orgulhosamente Nami jogou uma mecha do cabelo brilhante atrás do ombro, seus olhos castanhos o perfuravam.

Depois de dias de desprezo silencioso, finalmente o loiro tinha toda a atenção de Nami, ela o encarava com curiosidade aguçada, os lábios pressionados formavam um biquinho que era tão precioso quanto irritado, uma brisa irrompeu pela janela fazendo com que os cabelos dela esvoaçassem caindo no rosto, o tecido suave da camisola balançou de leve rente às coxas, ondulando de encontro as curvas da navegadora e Sanji sentiu o coração acelerar.

Impetuosamente ele deu um passo à frente, Nami permaneceu com seu olhar impenetrável, era um tipo de desdém velado, uma frieza que Sanji não queria se acostumar a provar.

— Nami-san... Sinto muito... por tudo o que aconteceu... pela forma como agi... e...

— Sente? — Ela o interrompeu. — Mesmo? Por quê? Você parecia tão certo de que estava fazendo a melhor escolha, então por que agora mudaria de ideia?

Ela caminhou em direção a ele, e Sanji poderia sentir a ira palpável que emanava de Nami, cada pergunta que ela lhe devolvera acertara-o em cheio, o cozinheiro afundou as mãos nos bolsos sem saber o que fazer com elas, ansioso por uma dose extra de nicotina para ser capaz de ultrapassar a dor que via nos olhos castanhos, a dor que ele também experimentava.

— Porque... realmente... eu realmente não pensei que aquela atitude a machucaria tanto...

— AH, NÃO PENSOU? — Ela vociferou e Sanji pensou sentir o chão estremecer, por um instante teria jurado ver, através da janela, luzes no céu, como aquelas descargas elétricas que ocorrem junto com terremotos.

— Nami-san... eu...

— CALE A BOCA! — Os olhos dela brilharam por baixo dos cílios, a mão delicada gesticulou em direção a ele, um dedo em riste apontando para o rosto do loiro, corajosamente Sanji não se encolheu, embora deus soubesse o quanto ele lutava contra seus instintos. — No momento que você nos chutou e partiu com o Bege, eu sofri, a culpa que senti foi ainda maior que a dor, então, quando o Luffy e os outros chegaram... Eu soube que poderíamos te resgatar... planejamos, procuramos por você, quase morremos, e quando finalmente o alcançamos...

Nami sentiu a mesma dor daquele dia, seus ombros caíram e sua garganta apertou, quase achou que não poderia continuar, sua voz falhando... mas observou Sanji a encarando, esperando...

— ... Quando finalmente o encontramos, Sanji-kun... você somou seus golpes àqueles que Luffy já havia suportado, você nos chamou de nomes e nos expulsou, nos descartou como cães sarnentos.

A ruiva encarou Sanji novamente, na meia-luz do quarto ele parecia pacífico e inabalável, no entanto Nami não era tão fácil de enganar, e sustentou o olhar dele, até que o loiro passou as mãos pelos cabelos, um ato de exaspero e derrota.

— Eu precisei fazer aquilo! — Sanji declarou, Nami poderia rir, se tivesse humor para tal. — Precisava que vocês ficassem longe de tudo aquilo, era meu fardo para carregar, não de vocês!

— E por que não nos deixou decidir? Pensei que éramos mais que amigos... somos... como uma família, e sempre decidimos tudo juntos, nos completamos e apoiamos! — Ela esclareceu, torcendo para que ele entendesse o sentido nas entrelinhas do que dizia. — Você foi NADA além de egoísta. E NUNCA esquecerei os terrores que passei enquanto tentávamos salvá-lo...

Ela não conseguia bloquear a nova leva de angústia que a engoliu, o olhar plano de Sanji a fitando na escuridão, culpa transbordava de semblante dele, os ombros caídos e a pose de fracasso que era quase inédita para ela, mas Nami não sentia arrependimento, na verdade foi obstinação que ela experimentou ao ver Sanji devastado.

— ... Então, quando finalmente conseguimos escapar — ela continuou, sabendo que não causara a ele nem metade da agonia que generosamente, ele havia lhe oferecido —, quando milagrosamente conseguimos sobreviver, você estava puramente feliz ao ver sua preciosa noiva, aliviado, você adulou ela, como se aquela garota não tivesse decidida a matá-lo minutos antes.

Sanji deu mais um passo e estava tão próximo de Nami que poderia puxá-la para si.

— Tive que fazer aquilo. Precisei ir com ela.

— Ora, por favor... — Nami cuspiu sarcástica — sei que honestidade  
nem sempre é o caminho mais vantajoso, Sanji-kun, mas é o único que você tem para trilhar aqui e agora!

Um triunfo vil encheu o peito da ruiva, a ousadia de encurralar era tão doce quanto o melhor dos prazeres.

— Certo. — Ele falou mais imperturbável do que ela esperava. — Me preocupei com ela... Purin-chan era... incompreendida... mas isso foi tudo sobre ela... tudo que de alguma forma era relevante para mim.

Nami tinha uma sobrancelha erguida em acusações silenciosas.

— A sua generosidade me estressa. — Declarou esgotada. — Aprecio sua gentileza em direção a uma estranha que julga necessitada, mas ela era a mulher errada, na hora errada.

— Nunca pensei que fosse a certa. — Sanji a fitou, os olhos de Nami estavam fixos nele, o peito dela subia e descia em respirações oscilantes, e os braços dele ansiavam por acalentá-la e acalmá-la.

Nami o observava expectante, ela não baixara a guarda e ainda parecia contrariada, os olhos felinos ainda o investigavam em busca de mais alguma coisa que pudesse esclarecer, Sanji sabia que não tinham terminado.

— Me perdoe, Nami-san, apenas me perdoe por machucá-la, por causar o sofrimento que causei e a preocupação... me perdoe e poderei dormir tranquilo, se precisar que me humilhe, se quiser que me curve, então eu farei, qualquer coisa para que compreenda que não foi intencionalmente que a magoei, ou aos outros, qualquer coisa é melhor do que não ver o seu sorriso e não ter permissão de apreciar sua companhia.

Nami jogou os braços para cima.

— Certo, entendi! Você entendeu seu erro, aprendeu sua lição, está perdoado, vá embora! — Ela disse sarcástica girando no próprio eixo, afastando-se e dando as costas para ele. — Vamos apenas aguardar até a próxima mulher que vai virar sua cabeça e colocá-lo em perigo, não foi a primeira vez, e provavelmente não será a última!

Um silêncio recaiu sobre eles, de costas Nami apertou os olhos, esperando o som da porta se abrir e fechar, o som da saída de Sanji.

— Jamais... isso se repetirá... fui estúpido, me perdoe!

Contudo, o que ela ouviu foi o som da voz dele, ainda mais perto do que antes, a mão dele a tocou no ombro e Nami virou-se para encará-lo, o olhar dele transmitia tanto afeto, que ela se desarmou de toda a ira e rancor.

— Sou fácil para apreciar algo bom, Nami-san, mas nunca foi simples para mim reconhecer o amor de outra pessoa... e mesmo que tenham havido outras pessoas, mesmo que eu tenha desejado outras... no final da jornada, só uma terá sido importante de verdade, e você sabe, Nami-san... sabe disso... — Sanji sentiu seu coração golpeando dentro do peito, as mãos esfriaram com o nervosismo e ele apertou os olhos fechando-os rapidamente. — Errei para protegê-la e aos outros... você... vocês... são todos importantes para mim...

A navegadora sentiu as pernas trêmulas.

— Eu sei... — Ela respondeu mais pacífica do que ele tinha visto em dias. — Estava furiosa... com medo... mas...

— ... você sabe...

— Não torne mais difícil para mim... nem para você...

O cheiro dele a tomou de assalto, sem perceber ela já havia esticado as mãos através dos ombros de Sanji e fora envolvida em um abraço caloroso, o loiro puxou o rosto dela, olhando profundamente nos olhos castanhos, Nami apenas correspondeu ao olhar.

— Não posso continuar fugindo disso... — Havia impaciência na voz dela, e Sanji agonizou em uma espera agridoce.

Ela cerrou os olhos e ergueu-se nas pontas dos dedos dos pés, puxando Sanji em direção aos seus lábios, e ele pôde se dar ao luxo de admitir que ansiara por aquele momento por anos, talvez por toda a sua vida, quando sentiu o gosto dela, foi como se algo selvagem se libertasse dentro dele, então ele a desejou mais desesperadamente do que se permitia acreditar.

Enquanto as línguas se tocavam, Nami sentiu a ira deixá-la, o rancor dera lugar a algo mais primitivo, e sua incerteza, seus questionamentos, sua dor desistiram dela, a abandonando, permitindo que ela apenas o quisesse...

Exigir, tomar, possuir... Pensamentos urgentes se entrelaçavam numa única pulsação latejante de desejo, Nami apenas reivindicava o que de fato sempre lhe pertencera, e ela sabia disso, como Sanji sempre apontara, era o que ela queria, acima de tudo.

Nami o puxou para a cama, eram apenas alguns passos para trás, e quando ela o empurrou, Sanji caiu arregalando os olhos.

_Rejeição? Confusão?_

Um fugaz sentimento de medo tentou tocar o coração dela, mas não importava... ela o beijou novamente, tentando afastar qualquer dúvida, tentando deixar claro com seus atos que o perdoava, que estava pronta... que também se rendia...

Sanji poderia ceder ou negar, mas os dois sabiam a verdade...

Os braços dele se apertaram em torno dela, Nami sentiu as mãos másculas subirem de encontro às costas dela, a ereção já era nítida tocando diretamente a calcinha e a ruiva rebolou impaciente, sentando-se para puxar a camisola pela cabeça e jogá-la ao chão, a camiseta de Sanji se juntou, e com uma maldição Nami atrapalhou-se desamarrando os cordões da calça de algodão do cozinheiro, mas o xingamento deu lugar a exclamação quando ela descobriu que ele não vestia nada por baixo.

Adoravelmente corado, Sanji grudou os lábios na garganta dela, e desceu uma trilha calorosa até chegar aos seios, Nami percorreu as mãos pelos músculos retesados dele, com gemidos apreciativos ela explorava cegamente, permitindo que ele se deleitasse, e percebeu que não era o bastante quando ele a deitou, a boca de Sanji agarrou-se a um mamilo, e quando ela já respirava pesadamente, esfregando-se na coxa dele, uma das mãos do cozinheiro desceu pela barriga dela, em direção à umidade crescente, Nami não pôde controlar-se e tremeu rente a mão de Sanji que aparentemente sabia fazer mais do que cozinhar, ela chorou abrindo as pernas, e ele ficou um momento pensativo, seus dedos tocaram o clitóris, mas então ela gritou e ele retirou a mão, Nami pensou que ele desistira, mas a próxima coisa que a navegadora viu foi o rosto dele, pairando entre as pernas dela.

Sanji se abaixou para um beijo suave no umbigo dela, o corpo da navegadora arrepiou-se em expectativa, um segundo depois os lábios substituíram os dedos, murmurando incoerentemente, Nami empurrou-se de encontro à boca dele, a língua macia deslizou na intimidade encharcada dela, encontrando seu clitóris com a ponta da língua, e depois escorregando os lábios mais abaixo, ele segurou os quadris dela, e se esqueceu de respirar, apenas sentindo o gosto viciante, só buscando mais, repetidamente, enquanto ouvia os lamentos dela.

Nami sentiu o ponto mais alto daquela onda chegar, espasmos cobriram seu corpo e ela estremecia em um êxtase chocante, enquanto se perdia em uma infinita explosão, ele continuava lambendo, como se ela fosse a coisa mais deliciosa que ele já provara, e isso a fez sorrir sem fôlego.

Sanji deslizou a língua uma e outra vez, sentindo as contrações de Nami diminuindo e enquanto ela recuperava o ar, ele aplicou beijinhos ternos nas pernas longas dela, encarou-a nos olhos, adorando ver o brilho que havia lá.

Ele explorou o corpo dela outra vez, oferecendo ainda mais, os lábios macios chegaram aos seios dela novamente, Sanji a encarou com olhar oblíquo.

— Preciso... senti-lo... — Ela falou. — Dentro de mim...

Ele tentou se afastar, mas Nami o puxou novamente, abriu as pernas e apertou enredando os pés por trás do traseiro dele, o membro necessitado simplesmente encontrou o caminho que ela apontou, movendo-se de forma erótica Nami se encaixou, e Sanji chiou a cada milímetro que percorria dentro dela, a ponta do pênis afundando-se nas dobras molhadas dela, antes que Sanji notasse, estava inteiro dentro dela.

— Eu... meu coração está... enlouquecido... — Ele mal conseguiu falar. — Você é tão apertada... quente...

Sanji se empurrou em um coito comedido, sem certeza da força, apenas testando, mas Nami se mostrou exigente e rebolava embaixo dele, então Sanji se viu obrigado a morder os lábios e moveu-se com mais força e rapidez, até que ambos estavam resfolegantes, prestes a tocarem o clímax.

Nami sentiu o orgasmo oscilando em torno dela e nem havia se recuperado do anterior, assim tomou o rosto de Sanji em suas mãos e o beijou ardentemente, ambos entregues, em rendição.

Quando suas bocas se tocaram, ele cresceu dentro dela, Nami rebolou ávida por mais, e Sanji se empurrou mais rápido, mais profundo, e mais forte, até que ambos explodiram em um orgasmo contundente.

Um instante depois Sanji se separou dela, mas a cabeça de Nami continuou encaixada no peito dele, trêmula ainda Nami enroscou uma perna na coxa dele e o puxou mais colado a ela.

— Você... assim... é como se eu pudesse ouvir anjos tocando no céu... — Sanji declarou preguiçosamente.

Nami sorriu, escorregou a mão tocando a virilidade ainda endurecida, com um olhar felino ela girou ficando por cima dele, orgulhosamente alerta.

— Já estivemos no céu... e lá não tem anjos, apenas pessoas com asas... — Nami ronronou como uma gata travessa.

Sanji apertou os olhos e fechou os dedos em torno da cintura delgada quando Nami arremeteu-se contra ele, logo o loiro já estava implorando silenciosamente, mas, incapaz de perturbá-la ou atrapalhá-la, a ele só restou desistir do autocontrole e deixar-se cair em um orgasmo tão suave quanto as ondas do mar que carregavam o navio deles, outro prazer puro que os arrebatou.

Nami aconchegou-se a ele e Sanji cobriu-os com um lençol, apertando-a rente a si eles adormeceram profundamente, aliviados, saciados, reconciliados, e prontos para esta nova etapa, que não seria a mais fácil de todas, mas certamente, a mais desafiadora, e eles eram piratas e gostavam de desafios. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oieee!!
> 
> Fácil nunca é, dar o braço a torcer, pedir perdão ou perdoar... são dos maiores desafios em um relacionamento, seja romântico ou não, e eu quis nesta one mostrar como há coisas que acontecem para que abramos os olhos e assim, possamos enxergar o que está além do véu do nosso comodismo, da nossa fúria, do nosso rancor... do orgulho.
> 
> Não é simples se render, e espero que todos tenham entendido que a Nami é orgulhosa, e também uma das pessoas que mais ama, só que ela não é boa em perdoar...
> 
> O maior desafio aqui foi levar a cena para o sexo, porque não gosto do sexo de reconciliação, e não foi isso que aconteceu, foi um ato final para selar um comum entendimento... esta altura do campeonato acho que todos que leram entendem que o Sanji rendeu-se mais que a Nami aqui, ela apenas percebeu primeiro que ele, e faltava só que ele se desculpasse para que ela pudesse abandonar o orgulho.
> 
> Mokocchi, sei que não é minha melhor obra, mas aprendi muito e agradeço a oportunidade de trazer esta Nami "não-tão-mocinha-benevolente-e-misericordiosa", 😊 mas sim (pra mim) uma Nami crível! 💓
> 
> Obrigado a todos que leram, e deixem seus reviews, vamos trocar ideias!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
